There is a general problem of noise generation in the interior of moving vehicles, e.g. when they travel, which results from the situation where two components which are in contact are subject to relative movement with respect to each other at the contact point. Causes of this are varied and cannot always clearly be identified.
One major cause lies in the fact that two components do not glide smoothly over each other, but move in a more stuttering fashion, which is also known by the term slip-stick effect.
In order to provide a solution to this problem, attempts have already been made by separating these surfaces of individual components where contact normally takes place either with their support part or with other components by applying a felt strip, foam film or textile tape at locations which cannot be seen from the outside. The noises which are known under the term "squeaking noises" should thereby be eliminated.
One disadvantage of this method is that space has to be provided for these additional materials. This may mean for example that upon dismantling of an interior door panel, which was attached without gap as a result of such material, one has no guarantee that these materials are still fully functional upon re-assembly.